The Right One
by aya-chan028
Summary: Mikan and Ruka are dating!Well,Ruka's happy,Natsume's upset and Hotaru just doesn't care.But Mikan's not sure if Ruka's the one for her.Especially now that she's starting to develop some strange feelings towards a certain flame caster.What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**"The Right One"**

**A/N:** Whee! Here's my first fan fic here! It would be a short one. Possibly a one-shot or a 3-chaptered fic. Anyway, they are all 14 here. And forgive me if the characters may seem OOC. I mean, they are 14 here. After 4 years,they should've changed, even just a little. Change **is** inevitable after all. Oh,and if you spot any grammatically incorrect sentences or misspelled words, please do tell me. I'm still improving my vocabulary and my English so I know there are some mistakes there. Oh yeah, **no flames please. **Anyway, on with the fic!

Oh, and thanks to **WizdomGoddess** for reviewing my fic before I posted it here.

**Disclaimer:** If I've already dominated the world, then I own Gakuen Alice. But since I haven't dominated the world (yet), I don't own Gakuen Alice. I wish I did though but it is owned by the great Higuchi Tachibana, creator of Gakuen Alice.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: **

The birds resting on the tree fled in fright when a dark-haired boy around the age of 14 with ruby eyes kicked the tree's bark in fury.

'Damn it!' he thought angrily.

He kicked the tree once again which only caused him pain. How he longed to burn something, or someone, and he had two people in mind. He sat down on the grass beneath the tree he was beating up earlier. He was exhausted. As he sat down, he recalled the reason what got him so angry.

**flashback...**

"Uhm, hey Natsume." a blonde boy with blue eyes who was around the same age he was said, sitting down beside him on the roof of their dormitory.

Natsume,the dark-haired boy with ruby eyes,just nodded to acknowledge his presence.

"Uhm, can I ask you something?" the blonde boy asked nervously.

"Shoot." Natsume said, not even bothering to open his eyes.

"Uhm, would you get mad at me if...uhm..let's say, I asked Mikan out?" Ruka asked. He sat there fidgeting with his fingers as he waited for his best friend's answer. He was aware that the both of them liked the same girl.

Ruka didn't want to ask Mikan out because he was afraid that his feelings would get in the way of their friendship. And he didn't want that to happen. He valued their friendship way too much. That is why he kept his feelings to himself all these years.

But he knew that the day when he could no longer hide his true feelings will come. He knew that day would come since his feelings for the girl was becoming stronger and stronger with each passing day. That day was today. He decided that he should already make a move but not without consulting his best friend first.

"No. Why should I care if you ask her out or not anyway?" Natsume replied coldly. "It's not like I like her or anything. Go ahead and marry her for all I care."

"Soooo.You're cool with it?"

"Like I said, I don't care."

"Gee, thanks Natsume!" Ruka replied happily. "You know, I was planning to ask her out but I wanted to make sure you're cool with it. I know that you like her too."

"I do not!" Natsume said, a little too quickly. "Why should I like an idiot like her!"

"Suuuuure you don't." Ruka said,a sheepish grin appeared on his handsome features.

"Stop smiling like an idiot. I hate her and you, along with the rest of the world ,knows that." Natsume said, closing his eyes again.

"Uh-huh, whatever you say Natsume. Well, I have to go. It's getting late. Good night Natsume," Ruka told him before jumping off the roof and going back to his dormitory.

"Tch."

The next day, Ruka asked Mikan to come with him outside for a while after classes ended. Mikan, since Ruka was her friend, agreed to go. They went outside, under a Sakura tree.

Unbeknownst to them, Natsume was taking a nap on a branch of that very same tree but woke up when he recognized the voices below him.

"Uhm,Mikan?" Ruka said, not looking directly at Mikan but instead, looked at his feet.

"Hai Ruka-pyon?" Mikan replied, smiling at him which made the poor boy blush even more.

"Uhm, I was just wondering if you...uh..." Ruka was so nervous that he failed to say something coherent.

"What is it? You know you can tell me anything." Mikan told him.

"Uhm,willyougoutwithme?" Ruka blurted out.

"Uhm, could you repeat that? I didn't quite catch what you just said."

"I said, will you go out with me?" Ruka repeated.

"Ahm..etto..."

Mikan didn't know what to say. Yes, she was still the same naive Mikan we all came to know and love but she wasn't that naive to not know what Ruka meant. She never thought that Ruka felt about her in _that_ way. She only saw him as a friend. Well,at least before now. She didn't really like Ruka, but now that she thought about it, she did feel something strange whenever she's with him. Sooo...

"It's ok. I know what you're trying to say. I understand." Ruka said before turning. He starts to walk away.

"Yes."

"Huh? What did you just say?" Ruka said, turning to face Mikan.

"Yes, I will go out with you." Mikan said,blushing ten shades of red.

"Hontou? You mean it?" Ruka asked happily.

"Yep!" Mikan replied happily.

"Well,ok then! Uhm,so..What now?"

"Errr..Let's go to the cafeteria! After that long and boring lesson of Jin-Jin, I'm starving!" Mikan exclaimed, grabbing Ruka's hand. This made him blush and she pulled him towards the cafeteria.

"O-ok." Ruka said,blushing a hundred shades of red.

**end of flashback..**

As Natsume recalled those memories, he started to heat up once again. He was regretting ever saying "yes" when Ruka asked him if it was ok with him to ask out Mikan. Honestly, he didn't like the idea of Ruka asking Mikan out one bit. Now,he can't help but feel the familiar feeling of jealousy whenever he sees the two of them together.

To make matters worse, Narumi-sensei even let Mikan transfer to another seat. So now,she was seated between Natsume and Ruka. He would always see them holding often whispers things to Mikan that would make her giggle, much to Natsume's annoyance. He even saw them kissing once!All of these were too much for Natsume so he would just avoid them. He would just walk away, pretending he didn't see anything. He ended up taking out his anger on unsuspecting strangers. Now he found a new way to vent out: kicking trees.

He sat there, thinking what in the world made him say it was ok. It was **not **ok with him. In fact, he wanted them to break up. If Ruka wasn't his best friend, he would've burned him by now. He wanted them to break up but he knew he could never do anything about it. He didn't want to hurt Ruka. He was the only one whom he allowed to get close to him. Other than Mikan of stayed beside him when he almost got killed because of all the missions the academy forced him to go to.

His train of thought was interrupted when an oh-so-familiar person sat beside him.

"Hey Natsume." Ruka greeted.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing.I noticed that you've been avoiding me lately." Ruka said as he turned to face Natsume.

"Why aren't you with your **_girlfriend_**?" Natsume asked coldly, emphasizing on the word girlfriend and clearly changing the subject, Ruka didn't notice it though. He was too busy telling Natsume where Mikan was to notice anything.

"She's in detention. Again." Ruka sighed. "Jinno seems to enjoy making Mikan suffer. His reason for giving her detention was because she dropped on his foot the huge pile of books she was carrying when she bumped into him. So anyway, what've you been up to these days?"

"Not much. You? How are things between you and that idiot going?"

"Oh, things between us are going great!" he replied happily.

Ruka sat there for the next hour telling Natsume where they've gone and what they've done for the past month. Eventually, Natsume got sick of Ruka's constant blabbering about Mikan so he stood up and started to walk back to his dorm.

"Where are you going?" Ruka asked him.

"Room.Don't follow." Natsume said and he left him, not saying another word.

'What's eating him?' Ruka thought.

**- End of Chapter 1 -**

**A/N:** Haha.How was it?XP I know, it sucked.Haha. Gomen gomen!XP Anyway, please review:3

Oh, and I bet all Rukaru fans out there would be delighted to hear this; I'm going to include a little, ok, maybe more than just a little, Rukaru here. Oh, this is a NatsuMikan fic by the way. Haha. And yeah, obviously, it's not a one-shot anymore. Possibly 3 chaptered or 5 chaptered or more .It depends if I feel like writing or if I have the time to update.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Right One**

**A/N: **I am sooo sorry for not updating this fic sooner. I've finished this chapter ages ago and I was going to post it but my computer crashed and all of my files got deleted. After that, I got so upset (and lazy) so I decided not to write it again anymore. (I was also having a "writer's block") Anyway, I've been really busy with school as well so yeah, there. Anyway, enough with my ramblings and on with the story! By the way, no flames please. Constructive criticism is accepted and reviews are highly appreciated.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2: **

'I feel bad for leaving him like that but I just can't deal with this right now.' Natsume thought as he walked back to his room, glaring at everyone he meets on his way.

'What's his problem?' one of his classmates thought after Natsume glared at him.

'Ugh. What the hell is wrong with me? I should be happy for him! He's my bestfriend!' he thought. He clenched his fists as he thought of a logical explanation as to why he was so upset.

"Maybe it's because you like her too?" a voice from behind him said.

"Huh? Oh, it's you Imai. What, you have Kokoroyomi's alice now?" Natsume said sarcastically.

"Invention # 0013, The Mind Reader. It enables you to read the minds of other people." Hotaru Imai, Mikan Sakura's bestfriend, said to an invisible audience.

Natsume sighed. Compared to always cheerful and generous Mikan, Hotaru was the opposite. Her face was always expressionless and she always talks with a monotonous voice. And she always charges people in exchange for her help. He, and other people as well, always wonder how those two became bestfriends when they were total opposites.

Snapping back to reality, Natsume remembered that the raven-haired girl was still there. "What do you want Imai?" he asked rudely.

"Nothing.I just finished my latest invention so I decided to try it out. Since you're the first person I saw, I decided to try it on you. And I saw what you were thinking about. So, maybe the reason why you're so upset is because you like her too." Hotaru told him.

"No, I don't like that idiot and never will. Now leave me alone." he said and continued to walk back to his room.

"Whatever you say Hyuuga" Hotaru said quietly as she too went back to her room.

He continued to walk to his room and he thought about what that girl said.

_"Maybe the reason why you're so upset is because you like her too."_

'Well, she is right. I do like that idiot. No matter how hard I deny it.' he thought to himself.

Natsume never thought that he would end up falling for that idiot whom he hated. He hated it that she smiles all the time even when she wasn't having a good day. He hated how she would make him do things that he normally wouldn't do like helping out with the class activities. He hated how she would risk her safety for the sake of others. And he hated the fact that she managed to make him fall in love with her without him knowing. But those are the things that he loved about her too.

He was so busy thinking about Mikan that he didn't exactly know where he was going and ended up bumping into her.

"I-itai. Oh, hi Natsume! Do you know where Ruka is? I just got out of detention and I can't find him anywhere! So, do you know where he is?" Mikan said after she stood up and brushed the dust from her skirt.

"How should I know? I'm not his keeper or anything you know." Natsume said in an annoyed voice.

"Oh, I just thought you know where he is since you're his bestfriend." she said. "Oh well. I'll look for him myself then. Ja ne Natsume!" she said before running off to find her "boyfriend".

"Tch."

-end of chap 2-

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Wah! Sorry if it's too short! That's all I can come up with right now. ; I promise I'll make the next one longer. Anyway, please review!


End file.
